Qui crois-tu que je sois?
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: "Qui es-tu Sébastien Severus Prince-Rogue?" -"Un prince bien sûr!" "-Un fou oui!" -"Plutôt un comédien !" -"Moi je l'aime bien!" -"Écartes-toi de mon fils, vile représentation hormonale de l'idiotie de..." -"Severus, il est grand maintenant! Il peut sortir avec..." -"QUOIII!" Futur Drarry, HarryxSeverus relation père/fils
1. Prologue

Priviet !

Je compte commencer cette histoire avec "Aimer à en crever", le temps de continuer mes autres histoires!

Enjoy

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, ceci est un prologue, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas bien long ;)

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Qui crois-tu que je sois?

Type: Harry Potter HarryxSeverus Père/fils

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

___«_Qui es-tu Sébastien _Severus Prince-Rogue?__»_ _«_Un prince bien sûr!_»_ _«_Un fou oui!_»_ _«_Plutôt un comédien !_»_ _«_Moi je l'aime bien!_»_ _«_Écartes-toi de mon fils, vil représentation hormonal de l'idiotie de..._»_ _«_Severus, il est grand maintenant! Il peut sortir avec..._»_ _«_QUOIII!_»_

___Futur Drarry, HarryxSeverus relation père/fils_

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Nous étions en décembre. Albus, le regard nostalgique repensait à ses erreurs passées… Si seulement ! Si seulement, il n'avait pas autant de responsabilité. « _De grands pouvoirs exigent de grandes responsabilités_ » lui répétait sans cesse son père. Aujourd'hui, son ami, presque son fils, Severus Rogue, … son espion, se retrouvait dans le coma. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait d'être aussi puissant, et devoir expliquer à son fils que son père ne pourrait surement pas passer Noël avec lui car il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Dans un long soupir, Albus repensa aux évènements qui l'avaient amené à cette situation.

* * *

Flash-Back

_Nous étions au début des vacances d'été, tous les élèves s'en étaient allés de Poudlard. Seuls restés dans le château, les enseignants et le personnel. Mangeant tous dans la Grande Salle, leurs conversations étaient diverses :_

_-« __**Je suis ravie que les vacances arrivent enfin ! Merlin, corriger des copies encore et encore, il n'y a rien de plus éreintant**__ ! » S'exclama McGonagall entre deux bouchées. « __**Ne le pensez-vous pas Filius ?**__ »_

_-« __**Les pousses de mandragores sont vraiment bénéfiques contre les démangeaisons dues au sort pousse-haricots ! **__» Dit Pomona à Mme Pomfresh._

_Pourtant une personne ne parlait pas. C'était tellement rare de ne pas l'entendre parler de tout et de n'importe quoi que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, tout le monde l'écouta…_

_-« __**Où est Severus ?**__ » Demanda Albus, lorsqu'un pop caractéristique des elfes de maisons se fit entendre dans le silence provoqué par sa parole._

_Sauf que ce n'était pas un elfe de maison qui apparut, mais un petit garçon à l'air malicieux, et éclatant de rire._

_-« __**Tu ne m'attrapera pas ! Nananèreuh !**__ » Disait-il en courant les bras en l'air._

_-« __**Revenez ici, jeune maître !**__ » Cette fois-ci, c'était bien un petit elfe qui courrait après son jeune maître avec un air consterné._

_**-« Naaan ! Moi je suis le plus fort d'abord ! Et puis plus tard moi je serais comme papa ! Moi, je serai un espion ! Pan, pan, pan !**__ » Dit-il en visant le vide. _

_Le petit tourna sur lui-même en riant aux éclats. Il disparaissait et réapparaissait dans des pops sonores, suivit de près par l'elfe de maison._

_-« __**Qui es-tu petit ?**__ » Demanda soudainement le directeur, les yeux rieurs._

_Surpris, le garçon se tourna vers la voix. Il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas tous seul. Le rouge lui monta aux joues avant de s'exclamer : _

_-« __**Moi ? Je suis…**__ » Le garçon mis soudainement ses deux petites mains devant sa bouche sous le regard étonné des adultes._

_-« __**Oui…**__ »_

_Il fit non de la tête, avant de légèrement écarter ses mains pour dire tout doucement, bien que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre « __**Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus. Mon papa à moi il dit que je ne dois pas parler aux gens que je ne connais pas. Et puis, mon papa il dit aussi que je dois appuyer ici si on est méchant avec moi !**__ » Innocemment, le gamin appuya sur le bouton pour leur montrer la chose._

_-« __**Non, maître !**__ » S'écria l'elfe de maison, se demandant vaguement quand le jeune maître arrêterait de faire des bêtises._

_-« __**Oups… **__» Et en même temps, apparut un homme, de tout noir vêtu, une louche à la main._

_-« __**Qu'est-ce …**__ »_

_-« __**Severus ?**__ » S'étonna Albus, vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais vu le nombre de personnes transplanant dans son école, il avait vraiment des soucis à se faire concernant la protection de celle-ci._

_-« __**Papa ! Ces adultes, hé bah ils m'ont posé une question ! Alors que je ne les connais même pas un chouia ! Et donc ils m'ont posé une question, et puis chuuut, je ne les ai pas parlées moi! Ah, non ! Parce que tu m'as dit de ne pas parler aux gens que je ne connais pas !**__ » Déclara rapidement le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras de son père._

_-« __**C'est bien, mon poussin ! Je suis fier de toi ! **__» Dit-il, s'étonnant toujours du débit que pouvait libérer son fils sans respirer._

_-« __**Severus, mon ami, et si vous nous présentiez…**__ »_

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Devrais-je continuer?_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Eter_


	2. C1: De tristes murmures

Priviet !

Je poste ce premier chapitre, j'aurais voulu le poster plus tôt … Ou même plus tard je sais pas. A vrai dire, j'aurais voulu vous offrir un chapitre plus long, mais bon…

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !

XOXO

Eter.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Qui crois-tu que je sois ?

Type: Harry Potter (Drarry + Relation Père/fils Severus/Harry)

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

« Qui es-tu Sébastien Severus Prince-Rogue? » « Un prince bien sûr! Un fou oui! » « Plutôt un comédien ! » « Moi je l'aime bien! » « Écartes-toi de mon fils, vile représentation hormonale de l'idiotie de... » « Severus, il est grand maintenant! » « Il peut sortir avec... » « QUOIII! » Futur Drarry, HarryxSeverus relation père/fils

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Wahouuu, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire aurait tant de succès, merci

Alors tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, qui me suivent, et qui suivent mon histoire :

**Erika-Malefoy**, Lysandera, **Gaby-mini**, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, **woupelail**, margaretro, **Ivy Cassiopeia Black**, Liarana, **Liily54**, lucia-kun, **PrincessEternityss**, Alixeuh, **Sayanel**, brigitte26, **Subaru-2501**, anonyme28, **LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY**, stormtrooper2, **shinseph**, Ijiini, **pinktwilight1**, LadyCocoMalefoy, **lise261**, kelhy-ah, **SAllen94**, OokamiAmaterasu99

Merci beaucoup à vous, en plus je reconnais tellement de nom dont je me suis déjà habituée avec d'autres de mes histoires, merci de me suivre !

Et pour une fois, je n'ai pas oublié les réponses aux reviews anonymes

**Clairobscur :** _Ouah ! Voici un début des plus prometteurs ! J'attends avec impatience la suite ! Bonne chance_

Héhé merci, j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi prometteurs xDD Eh bien voilà la suite !

**Adenoide:** _Je ne crois vraiment aux états d'âme de Dumby. C'est un personnage que je n'aime vraiment pas car pour lui tout le monde est un pion sur son échiquier._

Mince alors moi qui voulait faire un Dumby gentil xD Plus sérieusement, je pense que mon Albus tient vraiment aux gens mais il a tendance à oublier qu'il n'y a pas que la guerre, il regrettera souvent ces choix avec moi mais prendre conscience de la chose c'est déjà un pas vers sa rédemption personnelle ! Merci à toi de m'avoir fait connaître ton avis, j'espère néanmoins te faire changer d'avis sur Albus !

**Anonyme 1 :** T'ais une putain de sadique, j'espérais qu'il y aurait au moins un chapitre avec le prologue T_T , j'ai cru viré à la fin o_O

xD J'y peux rien, mes fins se sont toutes seules sadiquement ! J'espère te refaire venir au monde des vivants avec ce premier chapitre !

**Anonyme 2 :** _Oui tu devrais continuer et mettre un chapitre le plus vite possible. Ba j'espère à très bientôt :-)_

Oh vraiment ? Merci ! Eh bien voilà le fameux premier chapitre ! P

**Choupy:** _OUI ! Il faut absolument que tu continus cette histoire. Elle a un très bon début, Harry est juste adorable et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : lire la suite ! Bref, je te souhaite donc bonne chance pour la suite ! (Et merci aussi) C._

Whaou merci Mon petit Harry adorable comme il est, ouiii ! Merci à toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la fin !

**Vamp's:** _Bonsoir, Un début qui semble être prometteur.__ J'attends la suite pour me faire une meilleure opinion. Cordialement, Vamp's_

Si mon début est prometteur, j'espère que la suite le sera tout autant ! Alors je te laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu ! Cdlm Eter

**Cathy:** _Ah ah ah ! J'ai adoré la fin et imagine très bien la scène ! Est-ce que le petit garçon à quelque chose à avoir avec Harry ? Comme je le pense ? Severus comme père c'est sur ça va être drôle !_

xD Il est pas mignon mon petit ? Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te cacher une telle chose alors oui, c'est le petit Harry avec quelque … modifications corporelles P Oh, Severus sera à la hauteur de mes attentes je ne m'en fais pas ! Tu comprendras très vite ce que je veux dire par là ! haha

Aux autres reviews, merci encore, je pense vous avoir tous répondu !

Je vais maintenant vous laissez lire ce fameux chapitre xD

Enjoy !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :****De tristes murmures**

Nous étions en décembre. Albus, le regard nostalgique repensait à ses erreurs passées… Si seulement ! Si seulement, il n'avait pas autant de responsabilité. « _De grands pouvoirs exigent de grandes responsabilités_ » lui répétait sans cesse son père.

Aujourd'hui, son ami, presque son fils, Severus Rogue, … son espion, se retrouvait dans le coma. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait d'être aussi puissant, et devoir expliquer au fils que son père ne pourrait sûrement pas passer Noël avec lui car il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

_-« __**Severus, mon ami, et si vous nous présentiez…**_» Se rappela Albus en lissant sa longue barbe. Non vraiment, cette rencontre avait été le début d'une longue histoire.

Néanmoins, mis à part cette fois, où Severus accepta difficilement de lâcher un « _C'est mon fils, Sébastien Severus Prince-Rogue, il a 7 ans, maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais tranquillement passer mes vacances avec lui sans avoir à discuter ou penser à de sales mioches dénués d'intelligence ! _».

Malgré ces efforts, Severus était très secret sur sa vie privée. Pour dire vrai, les quelques informations supplémentaires, telles que le gamin n'avait plus de mère, qu'il adorait son papa, qu'il voulait devenir un espion comme lui et qu'il adorait les dragons, il ne savait pas grand-chose. De même ces informations lui venaient seulement du gamin qui apparaissait quelques fois dans son bureau pour jouer avec Fumseck.

* * *

_**Flash-Back**_

_-«__** Salut mon grand ! **__»_

_-« __**Bonjour M. le directeur, vous portez vous comme vous le souhaitez ?**__ »_

_-«__** Comme mon âge me le permet, mais tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Albus … et toi comment te portes-tu? **__»_

_-«__** Je vais bien, merci M. le directeur! … Fumseck ! **__»_

_Le gamin ressemblait énormément à Severus avec son petit air princier mais il arborait toujours un grand sourire. Ces cheveux étaient noirs et lisses. Ces yeux tout aussi noirs contrastés énormément avec sa peau blanche et ces petites rougeurs sur les joues en plus de ces lèvres rosées. _

_D'une politesse extrême, le gamin ne cherchait absolument pas à créer des liens avec lui, à vrai dire il ne s'intéressait que très peu à lui. Un mini Severus en soi. Ça se voyait déjà qu'il deviendrait un beau jeune homme plus tard, pourtant Albus n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette impression qu'il aurait dû, même qu'il devrait mieux connaître ce garçon. Il avait comme une impression … De lien, il ne savait se l'expliquer._

_**-« Whaouu, Fumseck est tout petit ! »**_

_**-« Il renaît de ces cendres. »**_

_-«__** Que tu es impressionnant Fumseck ! Si j'étais une créature magique, je voudrais être comme toi ! »**_

_-«__** Tu sais il peut chanter aussi. »**_

_-« __**Vraiment ? Pensez-vous qu'il puisse me jouer quelques notes ? »**_

_-«__** Oh seul Fumseck peut en décider. »**_

_-«__** Mon papa à moi, il dit que les oiseaux de feux sont toujours fidèles, je me demande si il accepterait d'être ami avec moi… **__»_

_Le gamin s'était mis à discuter avec son oiseau de feu, il avait toujours l'impression que le petit et Fumseck se comprenaient. Certes beaucoup de livres disaient que les phœnix comprenaient la langue des hommes, d'ailleurs il l'était lui-même persuadé que c'était le cas, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il discutait avec son phœnix et qu'il l'avait réconforté, encouragé, même conseillé._

_Mais là c'était différent, il avait l'impression que le petit comprenait les sons de son oiseau, ils avaient l'air d'être en pleine discussion, même ils avaient l'air de blaguer… enfin des blagues d'un gamin… _

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

* * *

Ça avait été surement sa plus longue conversation avec le gamin, avant qu'il ne décide de partir soudainement après un rapide _Au-revoir._

Et puis, quelques années plus tard, Lord Voldemort était revenu, et il n'avait plus revu le gamin.

Albus se frotta les yeux sous ces lunettes en forme de lune en se rappelant la chose. Il avait découvert qu'Harry Potter avait disparu. Bien que Tom et lui le savait toujours vivant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tom cherchait le gamin autant que lui bien que le public ignorait tous de la chose. _Où es-tu Harry Potter ?_

Le retour du Grand Mage Noir avait bougé les choses un peu partout. Le Ministère de la Magie s'était allié avec l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était eux contre les Mangemorts. Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison après qu'il ait apprit mystérieusement la disparition de son filleul.

Les Malfoy avaient rejoints l'ordre dans le plus grand secret. Peter avait été attrapé et la vérité sur l'innocente de Sirius avait éclaté, mais ce dernier ne pouvait toujours pas sorti trop souvent de chez lui, car les mangemorts avaient une dent contre lui.

Non vraiment, à part ça, d'années en années les choses avaient l'air de s'améliorer un peu de leur côté.

Et pourtant…

* * *

Et pourtant, ce jour noir était arrivé.

_-« __**Il a découvert ma traitrise !**__ » S'écria férocement Severus, en tournant en rond dans le bureau du directeur, on pouvait presque voir son aura trépidant de colère._

_-« __**Bien, vous ne pourrez plus aller le voir !**__ » Déclara simplement le vieil homme, remerciant Merlin, qu'il soit encore vivant pour le lui dire._

_-« __**Je ne peux pas, une attaque est prévue demain ! Je ne sais ni le lieu ni l'heure !**__ » Avoua-t-il, à la fois déçu et hors de lui. Il continua à marmonner comme s'il essayait de trouver une solution mais que seuls les problèmes lui venaient en tête. Albus ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi désespéré et déterminé à la fois._

_-« __**Severus, mon enfant, pensez à votre fils, si vous vous faites tuer, avec qui vivra-t-il ? **__» Essaya Albus, mais il connaissait le caractère entêté de son ami, il savait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire._

_-« __**C'est justement parce que je pense à lui, que je dois découvrir ces informations ! » **_

_Le brun serra le dossier se trouvant devant lui face à Albus, il le serait tellement fort que ces jointures avaient blanchi. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, c'était son rôle d'espion, son destin._

_- __**« Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre demain que des amis à lui se sont fait tuer dans un village qu'avait attaqué le Lord, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit !**__ » _

_-« __**Severus…**__ » Tenta une dernière fois le mage._

_-« __**Non, Albus, comprenez-moi ! Je dois y aller ! **__»_

_Face au regard si déterminé, le grand sorcier baissa les yeux, vaincu._

_-« __**Bien, mais je vous en prie revenez vivant !**__ »_

_-« __**J'y compte bien !**__ »_

Le soir même, un patronus était venu lui dire : « _L'attaque se déroulera demain à 15h30 sur le Chemin de Traverse, aucune cible, juste le plus de dégâts et de morts possibles. Je rentre dès que possible_ ». Mais Severus n'était pas revenu, ni ce jour-là, ni le lendemain.

Dans le QG de l'ordre, la demeure des Black, la semaine avait été dure. Les membres venaient et partaient. La disparition du professeur de potion était vite arrivée à leurs oreilles. Mais le nombre de blessés les avait un peu distraits. Si le nombre de morts était minime, les dégâts étaient déplorables.

Mais comme toujours le Chemin de Traverse surmontera ces blessures et fera encore rêver les sorciers de tout genre. Oui cette rue commerciale se referait mais Albus avait peur que toutes ces attaques diminuent l'espoir des habitants, et c'était bien la situation qu'il refusait qu'elle arrive, car ça signifierait que Tom avait gagné…

Jusqu'à…

* * *

-« **Nous devons récupérer Severus !** » Déclara Albus, face aux autres membres de l'ordre réuni dans la salle de réunion pour l'occasion. Les réactions furent diverses :

-« **Cette sale chauve-souris ! On ne va pas risquer notre vie pour lui ! **» Maugréa Sirius, sachant déjà que sa remarque serait ignorée et/ou critiquée.

-« **C'est un membre de l'ordre comme toi Black, enfin lui au moins il est utile !** » Déclara Malfoy d'un ton hautain.

-« **On ne sait même pas où il est ! Sirius dit vrai, on risque de se faire tuer avant d'avoir posé un pied dans…** »

-« **Il doit être dans les cachots, le Manoir du Lord a deux types de cachots, ceux pour les … moldus magiques et un autre pour les traites… **» Dit de sa voix douce Narcissia.

-« **Encore faut-il pouvoir …** »

-« **C'est de la folie, on…** »

-« **On n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit toujours en vie et…** »

-« **De toute manière il s'est fait découvert, il ne nous ser…** »

Face à ce brouhaha, Albus se frotta les yeux, se faisant la remarque qu'il se frottait souvent les yeux ces derniers temps. Puis prenant une grande respiration, il parla de sa voix forte :

-« **Taisez-vous ! Mis à part être un espion, Severus Rogue est avant tout notre ami ! On ne peut pas le laisser aux mains de Tom alors qu'il l'a trahi ! Nous devons le secourir coûte que coûte ! Nous interrogerons…**»

Et la soirée avait été longue. Et inutile. Car alors que tout le monde sortaient de la salle de réunion, exténué, une lumière blanche illumina la pièce pendant quelques secondes, et le corps presque sans vie d'un Severus Rogue gisait sur le sol. La stupéfaction passée, tout fut mis en œuvre pour amener le blessé à l'étage et le soigner.

Mais malgré tous les efforts de Mme Pomfresh et plusieurs médicomages, Severus ne sortait pas de son coma magique. Les médicomages avaient été renvoyés à St-Mangouste avec un sortilège de confidentialité. L'infirmière restait néanmoins au côté de son malade, essayant de le ramener vers le monde des conscients sans succès.

* * *

Albus, se frotta encore les yeux, il était inquiet. Il aurait dû le retenir ce jour-là. Il eut une pensée pour le jeune Sébastien, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs années. Il devait avoir 17 ans aujourd'hui, il serait surement devenu un beau jeune homme, heureux, et pleins de joie de vivre, par Merlin que Severus se réveille, il ne devait pas abandonner son fils…

Et ce fut à ce moment précis, qu'un horrible son se fit entendre, alertant plusieurs membres de l'ordre en service.

-« **Où est-il ?** » Dit une voix féroce mais tremblante. La personne, dont la capuche noire cachait son visage à tous, dégageait une aura de menace mais aussi d'intense désespoir.

-« **Qui êtes-vous ? Comment … Comment avez-vous réussi à transplaner ici ?** » Demanda un Auror, la baguette levée.

A vrai dire, plusieurs sorciers avaient encerclé cet inconnu. De Tonk, aux Weasley, aux différents Aurors présents à Dumbledore lui-même. Et si Albus avait une idée sur l'identité de la personne qui les menaçait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par la tournure qu'aller prendre la chose.

-« **Où. Est. Severus .Rogue ?** » Siffla encore une fois la capuche noire. Les dizaines de baguettes levées contre lui n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire peur, au contraire une atmosphère meurtrière commençait à se faire sentir. Quand soudain quelqu'un cria :

-« **Stupéfix !** »

-« **Protego** » Cria l'inconnu sans lever aucune baguette.** « Ex'Pellius !*** ».

Sous la force du sort, et surement du choc aussi, tous les membres de l'ordre, y compris le grand Dumbledore, ne voilèrent non pas vers les murs comme l'aurait fait un supposé _Experlliarmus_, mais s'écrasèrent sur le sol, une pression les empêchant de se relever bien qu'ils aient toujours leur baguette dans leur main.

-« **Il se trouve au 2ème étage, 3ème porte sur la droite !** » Répondit la mère Black du tableau regarda la scène avec avidité. « **Vas-y mon petit, et sauve-le ! Immondices personnages, à attaquer un pauvre enfant sans défense. Déchet ! Traite à votre sang ! Monstre ! Anomalie ! Sang-de-bourg !**» Continua à gueuler celle-ci.

Et sans attendre, le jeune homme courut à l'étage.

* * *

Et depuis, les jours passaient sans que ne se réveille Severus. Albus fut néanmoins fixé, par les pleurs à l'étage puis par le marmonnement de la capuche (qu'il n'avait toujours pas ôté) que ce dernier était le fameux Sébastien, fils de Severus Rogue.

La capuche errait souvent dans le salon, elle s'était mise à astiquer les objets, dépoussiérer les fauteuils, tout ce qui pouvait se nettoyer passait par sa main experte, le salon n'avait jamais été aussi propre. Quand enfin, le garçon accepta d'enlever sa capuche, ce fut pour découvrir un petit garçon de 7 ans. Le même d'il y a 10 ans. Le même, qui dans sa petite voix, demanda à Albus pourquoi son papa ne se réveillait pas.

« _De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités_ »

_Pourquoi suis-je incapable d'aller lui parler ?_ Se demanda Albus. Pour tout dire, le petit Sébastien l'intriguait, et ce depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré.

Il aurait dû avoir 17 ans, maintenant… Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'apparence du gamin de 7 ans qu'il avait rencontré ? Comment avait-il retrouvé Severus ? COMMENT avait-il pu transplaner ici… comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à Poudlard ? Pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'il devait le protéger au péril de sa propre vie ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui était vraiment Sébastien Severus Prince-Rogue ?

Le petit lui demandait souvent pourquoi son papa ne venait pas le voir. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de démarrer une conversation, celle-ci tournait toujours autour de son papa, de Fumseck et des histoires de dragons. Et à chaque fois que les yeux brouillés par les larmes se levaient vers lui, Albus sentait son cœur se serrer.

* * *

Et nous étions aujourd'hui.

Dans une semaine c'était Noël avec Severus ne se réveillant toujours pas.

La famille Malfoy était présente, ainsi que les Weasley, les Granger et les Londubat. Ils s'étaient installés ici pour les vacances. La maison était bien plus grande qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer car il y avait de la place pour tout le monde et encore plus. Quelques Aurors passaient et repartaient. Quelques professeurs tels que Mimi et Filius restaient pour Noël. Mis à part quelques tensions, et des éclairs entre les enfants, tous se passait bien.

Tous se passaient bien, et beaucoup se demandait qui était ce petit garçon qui ressemblait étrangement au professeur de potion qui apparaissait et disparaissait. On le voyait nettoyer des pièces à même le chiffon, quelques fois on l'entendait fredonner des sons, mais des sons si tristes qu'il était devenu difficile de rester auprès du gamin sans avoir les larmes aux yeux.

D'ailleurs il s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Kreatur, l'elfe de maison des Black. Si tout le monde le croyait fou, il s'était avéré qu'il était des plus cordiales avec le gamin, lui apportant des plats, le portant compagnie, nettoyant avec lui.

Chacun se demandait qui pouvait être ce garçon, Mimi et Filius avait bien une idée mais la gardèrent pour eux. D'autres personnes avaient aussi essayaient de parler avec lui, mais le petit garçon les regardait toujours de ces grands yeux noirs en reniflant légèrement mais gardait la bouche résolument fermée.

Par contre, lorsque Sirius avait essayait de parler un peu avec lui, il eut une réponse :

-« **Salut petit…** » Tenta-t-il comme approche.

Le garçon s'était contenté de le regarder, reniflant de temps en temps, alors le brun reprit :

-« **Moi c'est Sirius. Et toi ?** » Incita-t-il, s'asseyant par terre pour être un même niveau que le garçon qui s'était assis à même le sol à côté d'un canapé.

-« **Bibi.** » Dit-il tout doucement de sa voix fluette.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, Kreatur apparut.

-« **Le maître, Monsieur, a-t-il besoin de l'aide de Kreatur, M. le maître de Kreatur ? **»

-« **Non, Kreatur, mais comme tu peux le voir je discute avec notre jeune ami.** » Répondit Sirius, incroyablement surpris que son elfe de maison vienne lui parler avec respect.

-« **M. le maître saura que M. Bibi est aussi l'ami de Kreatur, Kreatur est lié à M. Bibi, parce que Kreatur est sous les ordres de la noble et ancienne famille des Black. **»

-« **Comment ça, Kreatur ?** »

-« **Monsieur demande à Kreatur de s'expliquer ? Kreatur a dit à M. le maître qu'il avait maintenant un deuxième maître. Mais M. Bibi le maître de Kreatur a dit à Kreatur d'être l'ami de M. maître Bibi.»**

Complètement perdu par ces _Monsieur_, et _M. le maître, _Sirius aurait voulu s'attarder sur cette histoire des plus loufoques, enfin surtout à cause de son fou d'elfe de maison, mais Albus appela chaque membre présent au salon, y compris le gamin qui se présenta tête baissée auprès de Sirius.

Et cette histoire de maître, Bibi et autre sortira complètement de la tête du Black. Il aurait peut-être du approfondir la chose, cela lui aurait évité quelques péripéties…

* * *

-« **Je vous présente Sébastien. Il… va rester un peu avec nous !** » Déclara le directeur, le petit Sébastien releva la tête, faisant la moue.

Ce fut le signal pour l'avalanche de questions. Pourtant tout le monde se tut lorsque le gamin ouvrit la bouche.

-« **Malpolis ! Malpolis, malpolis !» **Cria, de sa petite voix, Sébastien.** « Vous n'êtes que des malpolis, malpolis pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis un Prince !** »

Face à la stupeur, et cette … imitation de Severus extrêmement réussie, certaines personnes connaissant l'affiliation au nom de la famille Prince levèrent leur tête vers Albus. Dont Lucius qui le regard interrogateur, sourit légèrement face à la situation.

-« **Excusez-nous jeune Prince, nous, pauvres paysans, ignorons votre affiliation à la royauté…** » Déclarèrent les jumeaux Weasley en s'inclinant légèrement.

Sébastien inclina la tête, acceptant leur pardon et répondit : « **J'accepte vos excuses, valeureux paysans, mais que je ne vous vois plus vous adresser à moi ainsi où je lâcherais mon fidèle dragon sur votre village !** » Leur petit jeu continua un moment, jusqu'à que Remus Lupin fit son entrée, quelque peu en mauvais état, enfin pas vraiment pire que d'habitude.

-«** Sébastien ? **» S'étonna Lupin.

Et sous le regard totalement médusé de tous mis à part Remus lui-même, le petit garçon de 7 ans, se transforma en un jeune adolescent. Et ni d'une, ni deux, il sauta dans les bras du loup-garou.

-« **Remus ? Remus c'est bien toi ? Oh, comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Quelle question… c'était la pleine lune hier ! Oh Merlin, et la potion ? A-t-elle marché ? Non ? Oui ? Oh, j'avais dit à papa que… Mais tu es blessé ? Laisse-moi te soigner ! Où est la baguette de Papa ? La baguette ! Papa ? Papa… papa est blessé… Remus ! Papa ne se réveille pas, il … Remus, il … **»

Et soudainement le jeune homme s'écroula par terre, les larmes lui coulant des yeux, répétant « **Papa, papa** » sans cesse. La scène était des plus déchirantes. Le loup-garou prit le jeune homme dans ces bras, l'enlaçant, le consolant.

Il avait craqué. Son papa était aux portes de la mort. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Son papa…

-«** Chut Sébastien, ça va aller ! Severus est un grand homme, il guérira. Et il te prendra dans ces bras, en te disant que tu es le plus beau prince qu'il n'ait jamais vu. » **Dit-il la voix chamboulant.

**-« Et il t'apprendra encore à jeter des sorts sur les sauterelles. Il te répétera encore qu'il ne faut pas mettre de plumes d'hibou dans la potion d'allongement. Et que non les explosions n'étaient pas nécessaires pour qu'une potion soit réussie. » **Dit-il en le serrant fortement dans ces bras.

**-« Il jouera au baseball avec toi et critiquera encore ce jeu quand il aura perdu. Ne pleure pas, louveteau. Il courra après Henry parce qu'il aura encore oublié de te rendre ton sac. » **Dit le loup, les larmes aux yeux et le rire bloqué dans sa gorge**. **

**-« Il appellera encore Marie et Luise pour savoir si on t'embête à l'école. Il m'engueulera encore d'oublier de prendre ma potion sur moi. Il marmonnera encore et toujours en te voyant sur un balai. Il ira mieux, Bibi, et il te prendra dans ces bras ! **»

Chacun quitta la pièce petit à petit. Laissant Remus, dont les yeux brouillés menaçaient de couler, et celui qui avait l'air d'être le fils du terrible professeur de potions seuls. Par respect, personne ne fit de bruit jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Mais une question restait sur les lèvres de tous : « _Qui était vraiment Sébastien, le fils de Severus Rogue ?_ »

* * *

**Ex'Pellius !*** : Pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit le sort _Experliamus_? Vous le comprendrez un peu plus tard, à la base je n'étais pas sûr que garder cette idée mais finalement je l'ai appliqué après avoir lu un chapitre de **Alkatra : Le mage du temps**, c'est une fiction complètement dérangée comme je les aime xD Elle n'a pas beaucoup de succès, je sais pas pourquoi, vraiment! Si vous avez un peu temps n'hésitez pas! ( 10183649/3/Le-mage-du-temps)

Je vous laisse un petit extrait:

_-Amortissort !_

_Tu sais Nerkos, c'est pas parce que tu connais la magie silencieuse que tu dois forcément balancer des formules absurdes quand tu ne te rappelle plus du nom du sort._

_Je trouvais ça vachement plus classe._

_Non c'était nul._

* * *

Sinon, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu!

Si vous n'avez pas compris un passage n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ;)

Eter


	3. C2: Tu te réveilles

Navrée! EDIT: 31/03/14 08:16

* * *

Priviet !

Voici le chapitre 2 de Qui crois-tu que je sois? J'espère que vous aimerez toujours!

Enjoy!

Eter.

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Qui crois-tu que je sois ?

Type: Harry Potter

Bêta: Quelqu'un est volontaire ?

Résumé: 

Qui es-tu Sébastien Severus Prince-Rogue? Un prince bien sûr! Un fou oui! Plutôt un comédien ! Moi je l'aime bien! Écartes-toi de mon fils, vil représentation hormonal de l'idiotie de... Severus, il est grand maintenant! Il peut sortir avec... QUOIII! Futur Drarry, HarryxSeverus relation père/fils

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Comme toujours, je vous remercie énormément de continuer à me suivre, un grand merci à:

**P'tite Princess**, , **Pitchoune35**, mim56, **lilyp 90**, saranya1555, **Lucxky**, Aidoku, **potter241**, luffynette, , sachan972, **oscarangel**, Elfia, **nicoco49**, alienor69, **Melissa-Lena**, Psychose, **bambou03**, .al

* * *

Merci aussi aux reviews anonymes!

Hayato: coucou, je n'ai qu'une seule chose a demander: A QUAND LA SUITE? biz

xD Eh bien la voilà! :)

* * *

Anonyme: Elle est pour quand la suite :-)

Héhé, la voici!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Tu te réveilles****  
**

Contre toute attente, Severus Rogue se réveilla le lendemain matin. Faible et grognon, la seule personne qu'il voulait voir était son fils.

-« **Papa…** » Commença tout doucement Sébastien, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il voulait pleurer, crier, rire, tout à fois.

-« **Bibi…** »

Ces larmes coulaient, plus tard il aurait honte d'avoir pleuré comme une fille. Mais là, il s'avança vers le lit de son père et commença à donner des coups à cet oreiller qui trainait tout près.

-« **Espèce d'idiot ! D'abruti ! Incompétent ! Ignorant ! Andouille ! Bêta ! Débile** »

Et Severus le laissa faire, le regardant se défouler sur cet oreiller, l'écoutant l'injurier pour sa bêtise. Car il avait été bête, il avait senti le piège mais avait quand même foncé dedans tel un stupide Gryffondor. Il caressa le dos de son fils, pleurant lui-même. Il était heureux de pouvoir revoir son fils.

-« **C'est fini mon fils, je suis là maintenant !** »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus se portait royalement sur ces jambes, jetant des regards haineux à toutes personnes le regardant avec pitié/reconnaissance. Albus ne voulant pas qu'il quitte le manoir. Certes il arrivait à se porter sur ces jambes, mais avec l'état dans lequel on l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Mais franchement aux murmures et regards absolument pas discrets des autres personnes du manoir, Severus avait fini par se rapatrier au deuxième étage, dans le petit salon marron qui portait sur le grand jardin du manoir des Blacks.

-« **Je suis ravi que tu sois encore vivant, Severus …** » Dit de sa voix si caractéristique Malfoy Sénior, en s'approchant du fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

-« **Moi de même je dois bien te l'avouer, Lucius.** »

-« **Pour ton fils j'imagine. Quelle surprise d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami était papa … Quel âge à ton fils d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas connu et pourtant c'est comme si je l'avais vu grandir …** » Dit-il avec ironie en repensant à cette transformation des plus surprenantes. Il était évident que le vieux fou n'en savait pas plus, et impossible de soutirer des informations au gosse.

Oui, le gamin était vraiment une énigme à lui tout seul. De plus, il ne parlait jamais, sauf quelques fois avec Dumbledore et bien sûr avec Lupin. Il l'avait vu se transformer, mince alors, et à ce qu'il parait il avait 'transplaner' ici, c'était tout bonnement impossible, autant que transplaner à Poudlard. Qui était vraiment ce gosse ?

-« **Chacun à ces petits secrets de famille.** »

-« **Alors laisse-moi poser une hypothèse, veux-tu ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu avais une nette préférence pour les hommes, et je ne pense pas que tu aies inventé une potion de contraception pour homme.** » Commença-t-il en jetant un regard à Severus, qui regardait toujours le jardin où riaient et couraient les rouquins, la miss-je-sais-tout et la catastrophe des cachots.

-« **Adoption peut-être ?** » Reprit-il. « **Vu ta réputation, aucune chance dans notre monde, chez les moldus ? Tu n'as pas de femme n'est-ce pas et bien qu'ayant un emploi, ton logement est un manoir impossible à trouver sur une carte. Très peu de chance qu'on t'ait accordée cela.** »

Lucius parlait presque pour lui-même maintenant. Réfléchissant à voix haute. « **Alors quoi ? La seule femme que tu as aimée, était mariée à James Potter. Ils eurent un fils, supposé disparu d'après quelques rumeurs… Peut-être est-ce Harry Potter, le héros disparu ?** » Déduit-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

-« **Mais alors cela voudrait dire que tu aurais dupé Albus pendant 2 longues années, depuis qu'on a découvert sa disparition… Tu l'aurais récupéré i ans, après le retour du Lord… Ou même peut-être avant… Personne ne l'aurait jamais su. Mais pourquoi cela Severus ? Était-il battu ? Etait-il maltraité ? Pourquoi vouloir le sortir de sa famille ?** »

-« **Tergiversons donc, Lucius, toi qui apprécie tant cela.** » Répondit le maître de Potion sur le même ton. « **Je ne me souviens pas avoir connu Draco lorsqu'il était bébé… Si je me souviens bien, les Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour leur nombre volumineux d'enfants… Peut-être ont-ils quelques problèmes de ce côté-ci ? Alors quoi, Lucius ? **» Dit-il le regardant dans les yeux, le sourire moqueur.

-« **Adopter n'est pas une solution digne d'un Malfoy… Combien as-tu ingurgité de potions pour te rendre sexuellement convenable ? Draco ne serait peut-être pas véritablement ton fils, juste le résultat de multiples potions, un … bébé-potion.** » Même en voyant la grimace sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il continua : «** On dit souvent que ces genres d'enfant ont toujours une santé fragile à leur naissance, pale comme il est, on pourrait se poser des questions… Ta femme est-elle au courant ? … Bien sûr que oui, on ne peut rien cacher à une Black. Mais alors comment l'a-t-elle pris, Lucius ? Êtes-vous toujours heureux sous la couette ? **»

-« **Tss. Ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi sournois, un simple Sébastien est mon fils biologique aurait été suffisant.** » Grimaça le blond. Ce qu'il détestait lorsque Severus lui répondait de la sorte.

-« **Tu sais bien que non, mon cher ami. Si même toi doute de moi, à qui puis-je me fier ? **» Lui dit-il, posant ces mains sous son menton, et s'appuyant sur les coudes de son fauteuil.

-« **J'ai été déçu de ne pas être au courant, je suis ton meilleur ami, Severus ! J'aurais pu t'aider, te conseiller, nos fils auraient pu se connaître.** »

Alors voilà où était le problème, se dit Severus. Il était juste déçu qu'il ne se soit pas confié à lui. Mais par Merlin ils étaient des Mangemorts ! Des Mangemorts au service du plus grand mage noir connu à nos jours. Par Serpentard, qu'est-ce que l'orgueil d'un Malfoy lui faisait faire !

-« **Dans le temps tu étais encore Mangemort, je ne voulais pas risquer la vie de mon fils, vivons bien, vivons cacher.** »

-« **Alors quoi ? Severus… Tu me pensais capable de te trahir ?** » Demanda-t-il férocement.

-« **Ne dis pas de bêtise plus grosse que toi ! Mais tu sais bien qu'avec le Lord, on ne sait jamais ce qui reste cacher et ce qui ne le reste pas !** » Répondit-il agressivement, en se levant et faisait les 100 pas.

- « **Qui est son parrain ?** » Demanda-t-il soudainement en regardant ces ongles, l'air de ne pas s'intéresser à la réponse.

-« **…** »

-« **C'est ce sal loup-garou, n'est-ce pas… Vous couchez ensemble peut-être ? Ou alors c'est ton nouveau meilleur ami ?** »

Ce qu'un Malfoy jaloux pouvait-être agaçant !

-« **Arrête tes âneries, la jalousie ne te va pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est son parrain, Sébastien l'aime beaucoup, j'apprécierai énormément que tu l'acceptes également !** »

Avant que le blond ait pu répliquer, une personne frappa à la porte, après un « _Entrez_ » de la part de Severus, nul autre que son fils entra dans la pièce.

-« **Papa ?** »

-« **Viens par ici, Bibi. Je tiens à te présenter quelqu'un.** »

Le jeune homme de 17 ans s'approcha donc. Souriant à son père mais ignorant totalement la présence de l'autre personne. « **Bibi, voici Lucius Malfoy, mon meilleur ami, Lucius voici Sébastien Prince mon fils. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien. Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres au salon principal pour l'apéritif.** »

Ne relevant pas le fait que Severus lui ait présenté son fils en tant que Prince et non en tant que Rogue, le blond le suivit en silence.

Levant enfin ces yeux vers cette autre personne, Sébastien inclina légèrement la tête. Commençant à marcher vers la sortie, il engagea la conversation avec le meilleur ami de son père :

-« **Puis-je vous poser une question après celle-ci, M. Malfoy ?** »

-« **Tu peux m'appeler Lucius, ou oncle Lucius… Mais je t'en prie.** » Dit-il en pensant que ce ton pourtant si poli, l'agaçait énormément.

-« **Je vous en remercie, mais je m'en tiendrais à M. Malfoy, pour le moment… Pourquoi n'appréciez-vous pas les personnes magiques venant de famille moldu ? Ils sont tout autant sorcier que nous…** »

Lucius leva le sourcil face à cette question. Réfléchissant en descendant les escaliers, il avait l'impression que sa réponse déterminerait l'issue de leur relation future, il finit par répondre :

-« **Ces personnes ne sont pas comme nous. Non pas en termes de niveau magique, mais en termes d'éducation.** **Les sangs-purs ont un attachement très prononcé pour les traditions, les coutumes, les usages. De fil en aiguille, tu peux comprendre ce qui ne va pas.** »

-« **En effet, je le comprends.** » Dit le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall. « **Mais dites-moi, M. Malfoy, vous faites partie de l'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-pur en Angleterre. Vous avez de l'influence, des relations, beaucoup de pouvoirs, et je ne parle même pas de votre fortune.** » Sa voix était condescendante, avec une petite pointe d'ironie. C'était non sans lui rappeler Severus.

-« **Mais alors, M. Malfoy pourquoi n'avoir jamais essayé d'insérer des cours pour les moldus magiques à Poudlard ? Savoir qu'il ne faut jamais attaquer un veelan en recherche de son compagnon, toujours faire un cadeau prestigieux à son beau-père sorcier au premier Noël d'un couple, ou même planter un arbre magique tous les 10 ans, sont des choses qu'on ne nous dit pas forcement à l'école. **»

Sans s'en rendre compte, les 3 personnes étaient déjà arrivées au salon principal, où les autres personnes s'étaient tues en les voyant arriver. « **A Poudlard, il existe des cours sur les moldus, mais pas sur les sorciers… Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il y a quelques inégalités ? On discrimine des personnes alors que l'on ne fait rien pour les insérer dans ce monde. ** »

Le blond réfléchissait en gardant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne baissait pas les yeux, nullement gêné par ce lourd regard. Et malgré lui, Lucius était comme hypnotisé par ces yeux noirs :

-« **Et bien… soit, je le conçois. Je pense qu'on s'est tellement habitué à croire que ce devait être les autres qui devaient s'adapter à nous, que l'on oublie certaines choses.** » Dit-il finalement, un peu hésitant comme si il avait peur que sa réponse ne plaise pas à son interlocuteur.

-« **Je le pense aussi, M. Malfoy. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous. Si vous me le permettez…** » Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, le jeune homme s'avança tranquillement dans la pièce.

C'est à ce moment que Lucius immergea de sa bulle créée par cette conversation… Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne savait pas à quel moment ils étaient arrivé dans le salon mais vu le regard fier de sa femme, leur conversation avait été entendu.

-« **Mon prince, vous avez décidez de rester parmi nous avec votre apparence si princière…** » Commença un des jumeaux Weasley. « **Mais sommes-nous suffisamment convenable pour votre présence ?** » termina l'autre jumeau.

Rougissant légèrement, d'une part de se faire aborder par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et se souvenant de son comportement d'hier, Sébastien répondit sincèrement : « **Je suis navrée de vous avoir traité de cette manière. J'étais quelque peu sur les nerfs et …** » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, gêné.

-« **Nous le comprenons mon prince. Mais nous nous ne sommes pas présentés, nous sommes les jumeaux Weasley :** » Continua alors l'un des jumeaux, puis montrant son frère « **Voici Fred** », l'autre montra son jumeau « **Et George** », « **Weasley** » Finirent-il en cœur.

-« **Vous êtes de la famille de M. Arthur Weasley ?** » Demanda-t-il étonné.

-« **Euh, oui, c'est notre père…** » Répondit l'un des jumeaux, l'autre rajouta : **« Tu le connais ? »**

Sébastien hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, un petit sourire aux lèvres et dit :

-« **Que de nom, il est connu pour son attrait au chose moldue. Il aurait pu bien s'étendre avec papa, lui aussi apprécie les objets moldus ! Il faut dire qu'ils sont bien pratiques lorsqu'on ne se retrouve pas dans un environnement magique.** »

-« **Ton père… Le professeur Rogue aime les objets moldus ?** » Répétèrent ensemble les deux roux, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Avant de dire : « _**Aurait pu ?**_ »

-« **Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, mon père n'est pas des plus sociables, pourtant il connaît énormément de choses, vous savez. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris ! Je pourrais l'écouter parler des heures et des heures !** » Dit-il d'un ton enjoué, fier d'être le fils de ce génie.

-« **Vraiment ? … C'est étonnant !** » Dit George, regardant de biais son professeur de potion. « **Je ne sais pas si tu connais la réputation de **_**terreur des cachots**_** de ton père à Poudlard mais il n'est pas des plus aimés et on critique souvent sa pédagogie.** »

-« **Oui, j'en ai entendu parler !** » Dit-il en souriant. « **Néanmoins, je vais vous dire un secret… **»

Agréablement surpris, les jumeaux s'approchèrent du fils de leur pire professeur.

-« **Mon père donne toujours l'impression d'être là contre son gré, pourtant si on regarde bien, on verrait qu'il a ces manies bien à lui.** »

-« **Vraiment ? Et quelles sont-elles ?** »

-« **Je ne peux pas tout vous révéler non plus ! Je suis un Prince tout de même. Mais… Pour vous aider, et bien, vous remarquerez qu'à chaque fois que mon père est content d'un résultat, il écarte toujours un peu ses narines ! Même s'il vous retire des points, vous réprimande ou vous mette en retenu, si vous voyez ces petites narines bougeaient, cela voudra dire qu'il est content ou même fière de ce que vous avez fait !** »

Le regardant sceptiquement, Fred et George jetèrent un coup d'œil vers le grand Severus Rogue.

Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent ce fut Sirius qui écoutait leur conversation, lui-même savait très bien repérer lorsque Rogue était réellement en colère, une petite veine sur sa tempe droite faisant des siennes. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché d'autres signes… Pas qu'il voulait connaître mieux Rogue, mais son fils l'intriguait beaucoup, et puis Remus l'appréciait, alors bon !

-« **L'observation est la clé !** » Rajouta Sébastien en captant leur regard, puis il se dirigea vers Albus Dumbledore qui lui faisait des signes plus ou moins discrets.

-« **Bonjour Sébastien. Cela faisait longtemps…** »

-« **Bonjour M. le directeur, comment vous portez vous ? Et Fumsec ?** »

-« **Comme mon âge me le permets** » Dit-il en souriant. Bibi lui souris aussi en repensant à cette réponse qu'il lui donnait toujours. « **Ma foi, Fumsec se porte comme un charme… Un charme de résurrection ! **» Rajouta-t-il, faisant rire le jeune homme.

-« **Sébastien ! Viens par ici !** » Dit calmement Severus à son fils. « **Voici, Narcissia Malfoy, la femme de Lucius, et son fils Drago** »

Sébastien fit un baisemain à la dame.

-« **Quel beau garçon ! Une beauté à couper le souffle** !» S'exclama Narcissia devant les bonnes manières du jeune homme.

-« **Oh, non, je vous en prie Mme Malfoy, ma beauté n'est qu'une pâle copie dans ce vaste domaine! Mais permettez-moi de vous montrer au monde entier, qu'il comprenne ce qu'est la véritable beauté !*** »

La dame gloussa tout doucement derrière sa main et rajouta : « **Oh, qu'il est charmant ! Si bien élevé !** »

Se tournant finalement le jeune Malfoy, et hocha la tête en signe de salut.

-« **Malfoy Junior !** »

Face à l'appellation, Drago cligna des yeux surpris, et dit :

-« **Tu peux m'appeler Drago.**» Dit-il aimablement.

-« **Ce ne sera pas la peine pour le moment.**» Répondit-il de sa voix neutre, comme il aurait pu parler du beau temps.

Drago fronça les sourcils et aurait surement persiflé s'il n'y avait eu l'intervention de Severus.

**-« Excusez-le ! Sébastien n'est pas habitué à sympathiser avec d'autres personnes. Il ne donne sa confiance à si peu de gens que cela se compte sur les doigts d'une main…** » Dit-il ironiquement, sous le regard désintéressé de son fils. Le dit fils se tourna soudainement, son visage changea tout d'un coup, son sourire aurait pu illuminer un sapin de Noël.

-« **Remus !** » S'exclama-t-il en sautant dans les bras du dit-homme.

-« **La boule de poil !** » Salua Severus d'un hochement de la tête amicale.

-« **Bibi ! Severus ! Je suis ravie que vous alliez bien, surtout toi Severus…** » Déclara Remus après avoir fait tournoyer le jeune homme.

-« **Humff** »

Remus enlaçant déjà son bibi, se rapprocha du grand brun et le prit sournoisement dans ces bras faisant éclater de rire le plus jeune.

Face à cet élan de sympathie qui surpris plus d'un dans le salon (surtout parce que Severus n'avait pas foudroyé le loup garou qui avait osé le prendre dans ces bras mais aussi qu'entendre la voix si joyeuse du fils de Severus provoquait chez eux comme un sort d'apaisement), Sirius s'approcha et dit :

-« **Je ne te pensais pas aussi …** »

-« **Aussi quoi Black ? Familial ? Patriarcal ?** »

Pris au dépourvu face au regard tendre qui n'était pas encore devenu méchant à cause de lui, l'homme remarqua que Rogue avait de beaux yeux noirs (d'ailleurs il se maudirait plus tard en repensant à cette scène « de beaux yeux noirs », pff n'importe quoi), il reprit :

-« **Attendrissant…** »

-« **Attendrissant ?** » S'étrangla le brun, le regard noir, il allait sauter au cou du Black pour lui dire sa manière de pensée, mais Bibi intervient :

-« **Je ne crois avoir été présenté.** » Dit Sébastien en voyant la petite veine de son père commençait à sortir.

-« **Ce n'est pas utile, Black est d'un désintérêt incommensurable. **» Dit simplement le dit père, ce qu'il pourrait détester ce satané Black.

-« **Papa ?** »

Mais Severus refusait catégoriquement de présenter son fils à cet abruti congénital, à la place il tourna la tête ignorant l'appel.

-« **Je te présente Sirius Black, mon ami d'enfance, et malheureusement l'ancien, comment dire **? » Intervient alors Remus, amusé par l'attitude tant enfantine du brun.

-« **Tortionnaire ?** » Proposa le professeur le regard noir.

-« _**Némésis**_** de ton père.** » Choisit finalement Remus avec un petit rire, et face au regard encore plus noir que lui envoya Severus, il se dit que le choix du mot était des plus conformes.

Sébastien regarda alors d'un œil nouveau le Black, qui se sentit mal à l'aise un peu comme quand Albus le regardait.

-« **Vous devez être le fils de madame Walburga. L'enfant rebelle.** » Finit par dire le jeune homme, qui Sirius ne pourrait que le remarquer ressemblait énormément à sa _Némésis_. Un peu trop même, c'était une copie conforme mais en plus jeune.

-« **En effet, comment connais-tu ma mère ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit Rogue qui t'en ait parlé...** »

-« **Ce n'est pas lui en effet, j'aime beaucoup lire M. Black, on peut en apprendre tant de chose, saviez-vous d'ailleurs que vous n'étiez pas le seul membre de la noble et ancienne famille des Black à avoir été réparti à Gryffondor ! Saviez-vous que votre arrière-arrière grande tante du côté de votre père avait été réparti dans cette maison ? Quand son père avait voulu la renier, elle a déclaré que si il osait la renier, elle lui jetterais une malédiction, ayant eu peur des talents de sa propre fille, il dut renoncer et accepter sa fille à Gryffondor, et si par malheur on osait le lui reprocher, il se mettait à médire et détruire la réputation de chaque personne osant se moquer de sa fille. C'est ce qui est arrivé à la famille Guennon, et depuis toute sa génération doit chaque année …** »

-« **Que doit-il faire ?** » Demanda Sirius, pris par l'histoire de sa propre famille mais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-« **Je vous laisserais le demande à votre arrière-arrière grande tante, qui se trouve au grenier derrière des étagères poussiérises, hum à droite derrière la torse du fou du roi si mes souvenir sont bons !** »

-« **Vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas…** »

Maintenant Sirius regardait le jeune homme avec encore plus d'attention, décidément il l'aimait bien lui.

-« **Je vous remercie de nous accueillir mon père et moi dans votre demeure, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à parler avec votre mère, et votre oncle Gustavus au 3****ème**** étage est un personnage dès plus remarquable.** »

-« **Le plaisir est pour moi, et je t'en prie fait comme si tu étais chez toi, ne te gêne pas, et ma famille n'a jamais été pour moi une affaire des plus plaisantes mais savoir que ces tableaux n'ont pas encore perdu la tête me rassure quelque peu.** » Répondit-il aimablement, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un aristocrate mais un … gentil aristocrate. Sirius rigola intérieurement, il aimait bien ce gosse, et le fait qu'il soit le fils de sa Némésis (décidément il aimait bien ce mot), n'avait absolument rien à voir !

-« **Je demanderai à Kreatur de te préparer une chambre.** »

-« **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je compte m'installer dans la chambre de mon père avec Remus.** »

-« **Remus ?** » Répéta-t-il surpris, un horrible doute s'insinuait en lui.

-« **Oui, il a gentiment accepté.** » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors donc son meilleur ami sortait avec son pire ennemi. Aucun respect pour l'amitié, ce lupio. Bon il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'attendrir devant cet air si paternaliste que prenait Severus face à son fils… Ni lorsque ces fichus yeux noirs brillaient de joie alors que sa face restait de marbre…

-« **Oh… C'est sûr que le rapprochement entre Remus et Serve enfin Rogue est quelque peu surprenante enfin pas si ils sont …** »

-« **S'ils sont quoi, M. Black ?** » Demanda le jeune adolescent, le regardant de ces grands yeux noirs si intelligent, mais ne comprenant visiblement pas l'allusion.

-« **Eh bien, s'ils profitent des plaisirs de la vie, quoi.** » Dit-il un peu gêné, son air innocent le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-« **Je ne crois pas vous suivre.** » Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, plaisir de la vie ? …

-« **Enfin j'imagine que si **_**Severus**_** accepte de **_**rester**_** dans la même **_**chambre**_** qu'un **_**autre homme**_** alors…** » Essaya d'expliquer Sirius, les joues un peu roses, que ce gamin était agaçant en fait, ne pouvait-il pas comprendre les choses de la vie ? Il était un âge pourtant !

-« **Oui ?** »

-« **Je… **»

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu trouver une quelconque solution pour se sortir de se pétrin, il vit arriver Severus et son fidèle mouvement de cape.

-« **Oh ! Papa, M. Black essaye de m'expliquer le pourquoi du fait que Mumuse et toi dormiez dans la même chambre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par le fait vous profitez des plaisirs de la vie ? **»

-« **Que… Quoi ?! Black ! Quelles âneries es-tu en train de raconter à mon fils ! Sombre crétin !** » S'écria férocement le brun, néanmoins il ne put cacher ses rougeurs face à la question. Ah mais il était fier de son poussin, il ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à la douce innocence de son fils.

-« **Je…** »

-« **Mais pourquoi t'énerves-tu papa ? Il m'expliquait juste …** »

-« **ça suffit, je refuse que tu parles à nouveau avec cet énergumène !** » Severus s'empressa de boucher les oreilles de son fils et murmura les mots « **Pédophile ! Ne t'approche pas de mon fils !** » À son ennemi de toujours.

-« **Bibi, va donc visiter le manoir !** »

Bien que voulant continuer sa discussion avec l'homme qui avait l'air de faire sortir de ces gons son père, il décida néanmoins de lui obéir. Une fois son fils loin, Severus se tourna face au Black, il pointa son index sur son torse férocement et dit clairement :

-« **Black ! Je t'interdis de mettre des idées … lubriques dans la tête de mon fils !** »

-« **Je ne te pensais pas aussi protecteur… Tu as toujours refusé de t'approcher d'une quelconque personne à part Lily, et maintenant tu as un fils ? Qui est sa mère ? Sait-elle que tu entretiens une relation avec Remus ?** »

Sirius savait déjà que le reste de la conversation allait se faire dans les cris, surtout en voyant la petite veine de son interlocuteur battre méchamment. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à arrêter les mouvements de sa bouche, et puis dans le fond il voulait vraiment savoir si…

* * *

Alors, vous aimez aimé ou peut-être vous aurez préféré une autre suite?

A ce qui passe leur partiel dans un mois good luck! (oui je fais parti de ce cas...)

Eter


	4. C3: Je te rencontre

Salut les amis!

J'espère que vos examens se sont biens passés (sauf ce qui ont la chance de ne pas en avoir)!

Je devais poster ce chapitre hier, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'en suis navrée mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de la partie "thé", je ne le suis toujours pas totalement mais bon, à quoi bon traîner?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Qui crois-tu que je sois ?

Type: Harry Potter

Bêta: Quelqu'un est volontaire ?

Résumé: 

Qui es-tu Sébastien Severus Prince-Rogue? Un prince bien sûr! Un fou oui! Plutôt un comédien ! Moi je l'aime bien! Écartes-toi de mon fils, vil représentation hormonal de l'idiotie de... Severus, il est grand maintenant! Il peut sortir avec... QUOIII! Futur Drarry, HarryxSeverus relation père/fils

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul JKR et S. Meyer en sont propriétaires.

* * *

Bien sûr je ne vous oublie pas mes revieweurs adorés! Merci à vous, 1 000 mercis même! ça me donne l'envie de ne pas tout arrêter :)

Alors, un gros câlin pour vous tous et aussi pour:

**fanfics-mangas62**, tenshi-sakura-love, **Sorciere6174**, JaiDaw, **Caliste**, Arwen Jedusor, **Kalenna**, shizuka29, **julia uchiwa uzumaki**, Sheehy, **Louisa74,** Alecto McPhee, **the mystere**, Shanatora, **Calhendi**, Rin Tosaka, **TsubasaShiroka**, severine32, **Dadoumarine**, EmmaCHuilca

Merci aussi aux reviews anonymes:

**Vamp's:** Toujours aussi bon. Merci pour ce chapitre et en attente de la suite. Vamp's  
Salut! Merci bien, je suis ravie de te revoir :) Héhé j'espère que ce chapitre aussi il te plaira ^^

**Anonyme 1:** Moi je suis en total kiff, impassiante de lire la suite :-) et bonne chance pour tes partiel :-)  
Hey, merci pour ta review! En total kiff? La classe! :3 Merci bien pour les partiels xP J'espère que j'aurais la moyenne xDD Bonne lecture à toi!

**nekow:** Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire franchement continue ta fic elle est géniale  
Priviet! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire rire xP J'ai un rire facile, au moins je saurais que je ne suis pas la seule à rire à mes propres écrits! haha!

ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Je te rencontre**

-« **Je ne te pensais pas aussi protecteur… Tu as toujours refusé de t'approcher d'une quelconque femme à part Lily, et maintenant tu as un fils ? Qui est sa mère ? Sait-elle que tu entretiens une relation avec Remus ?** **Qu'alors qu'elle est loin, tu fricotes avec un autre ?**»

Sirius savait déjà que le reste de la conversation allait se faire dans les cris, surtout en voyant la petite veine de son interlocuteur battre méchamment. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à arrêter les mouvements de sa bouche, et puis dans le fond il voulait vraiment savoir si…

-« **Non, mais de quoi je me mêle !** » S'écria en rogne Severus, qui sur le moment ne trouvait pas de réplique plus ... à son habitude tant il était surpris et énervé à la fois. **« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à tes questions, sale cabot ! Ce que je fais avec Remus ne te regarde en rien ! La mère de Sébastien ne te concerne pas ! Et que j'ai un fils, un chien ou un bonzaï je ne vois pas en quoi c'est tes mandragores ! **»

Severus tourna les talons dans le but précis de trouver une porte pour la claquer fortement, mais c'était sans compter Sirius qui le retient au poignet.

-« **Et si ça m'intéressait réellement …** » Chuchota-t-il presque, le regardant dans les yeux.

Après quelques secondes où Severus jugeait le regard sincère ou pas de Sirius, il finit par dire :

-« **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais laisse mon fils et moi tranquille !** » Déclara une dernière fois le brun plus doucement avant de se dégager, finalement il voulait retrouver au plus vide son laboratoire, il devait se détendre un peu et seul.

* * *

_Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Quel lieu n'aie je pas encore pu visiter ? La bibliothèque !_

Sébastien, après s'être fait jeté par son père de son laboratoire, s'était mis à (encore) vagabonder dans les couloirs. Il aurait bien voulu retrouver les frères Weasley, il les aimait bien, ils étaient drôles et surtout très intelligents, mais impossible de savoir où ils étaient, et malheureusement Sébastien n'osait absolument pas le demander aux autres adultes se trouvant déjà sur place.

Trouvant finalement la salle aux livres, il y entra, la première chose qu'il vit, furent les étagères remplies de mots qu'on emprisonne*, la deuxième fut une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge à demi cachée par des piles de livres.

-« **Tu dois être le fils du professeur Rogue, moi c'est Hermione.** » Débuta-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme la fixer.

-« **Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je me nomme Sébastien.** » Dit-il aimablement, acceptant l'invitation à s'asseoir de la jeune fille.

Dans un agréable silence, Hermione reprit son livre alors que le jeune homme sorti un calepin et commença à griffonner.

Après plusieurs heures ainsi, Hermione déposa finalement son livre, retira ces lunettes, s'étira et détailla son compagnon de table.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle ressemblait énormément au professeur Rogue, on croirait voir un copie coforme mais en plus jeune.

Non pas vraiment, le professeur était plutôt beau, mais son caractère surpassait son physique, il avait un air froid, peu avenant, alors que lui avait une beauté à la fois froide et chaleureuse. Froide lorsqu'il était ainsi, à se concentrer sur son cahier, se concentrant sur certain mot, fronçant les sourcils face à une information, il était sans expression. Souvent lorsqu'elle le voyait seul, il avait ce petit air désintéressé, comme si il avait vaincu tant de choses que les simples évènements de la vie ne le concernaient plus.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il parlait à son père ou au professeur Lupin, son visage s'illuminait, on croirait voir un ange. Elle l'avait déjà vu rire avec le directeur et même avec les jumeaux, pourtant mise à part lors de présentation, elle ne le voyait jamais s'adresser à une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était comme si pour lui, ces personnes inconnues à ces yeux … n'existaient pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils face à ces pensées, non c'était autre chose, il lui avait bien parlé à elle, alors que personne ne l'avait présenté à lui… Et au contraire, il avait été présenté à la fouine et pourtant il ne lui parlait pas plus que ça, enfin de ce qu'elle en savait…

-« **Pourrais-je te poser une question ?** » Demanda Sébastien, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

-« **Bien sûr.** »

-« **Qu'est-ce que signifie **_**prendre du plaisir**_** ?** »

Totalement surprise par la question, Hermione n'eut néanmoins nullement envie de rire (ce qu'elle aurait fait avec une autre personne), car la question lui était posé avec réellement de la curiosité pure et de l'innocence aussi. Chose rare chez un jeune homme de son âge, d'ailleurs quelle âge avait-il ? Elle l'avait vu se transformer d'un petit garçon en un jeune homme, un sort de glamour peut-être ?

-« **Cela dépend du contexte.** » Dit-elle finalement, d'un ton docte.

-«** Eh bien, M. Black m'a supposé que mon père et Remus prenaient du plaisir dans une chambre. Ne saisissant visiblement pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, je demandât à mon père, et … il me refoula si je puis dire **» Expliqua le jeune homme avec une mou penaude, en repensant à la scène dans le labo.

-« **Oh… Alors cela signifie avoir des plaisirs sexuelles. Mais Sirius raconte souvent des idioties.** » Déclara-t-elle, rougissant tous les deux à ces paroles.

-« **C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais je n'étais pas sûr, sauf que mon père ne sort pas avec Remus. Pourquoi donc m'aurait-il dit cela ?** »

-« **Eh bien, peut-être qu'il a mal interprété quelque chose. Ou alors il est jaloux, ou tout simplement il a été curieux, et en te disant ces paroles il aurait voulu que tu lui apprennes des choses peut-être humiliantes sur ton père, car se sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde si tu veux tout savoir**. » Dit-elle en riant de son euphémisme.

-« **Oui, il est vrai que nous discutions de la chambre que Remus, mon père et moi occuperons. Il a dû penser que Remus et mon père sortaient ensemble…** » Dit-il les yeux rieurs. « **C'est incroyable comme l'esprit humain peut s'imaginer des choses face à de simples paroles !** »

-« **Je trouve aussi, mais c'est aussi de là que vienne les solutions totalement loufoques de certains problèmes incompréhensible! Vas-tu lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas ?** »

-«** Pourquoi donc ? Si il pense ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le contredirais, à chacun sa vérité. **»

-« **Bien dit.** »

* * *

La pause thé de 16h fut l'occasion de réunir les adultes encore présents au manoir à 2 jours de Noël. Chacun trouvant leur place sur les fauteuils, canapés, chaises, contre le mur ou devant la fenêtre. On pouvait trouver Albus bien évidemment, mais aussi les professeurs McGonagall, Flicwick, et Lupin. La famille Malfoy sans le fils et bien sur la grand-mère Londubat. Et enfin Sirius.

Tous ces membres aussi complémentaires que totalement indépendants ne s'étaient pas réuni juste pour boire du thé, non la discussion du jour portait principalement sur la famille Rogue et plus particulièrement sur le fameux fils caché.

-« **Votre fils est d'une politesse rare de nos jours, Severus. Votre compagne et vous-même devaient être fiers**. » Déclara Mimi, à ces mots Sirius releva la tête, nullement gêné par son élan de curiosité.

-« **Sa mère est ... morte il y a de cela plusieurs années**. » Répondit Severus de sa voix neutre et sans émotion, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait dire et ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

-« **J'en suis navrée, vous l'avez néanmoins très bien éduqué seul**.» Rajouta-t-elle solennellement avec un sourire.

-« **Ce ne fut pas le cas. **» Dit-il le sourcil levé, pourquoi tout le monde s'imaginait des choses sur sa vie amoureuse ?

-« **Ah ? Et qui donc a pu accepter d'aider un vieil ermite comme toi ?** » Ricana Sirius, sous le regard noir de sa Némésis.

-« **Moi !** »

-« **Remus ?** » Demanda bêtement le brun en se tournant vers son ami, _ne me dites pas qu'ils sortent réellement ensembles…._

-«** Je me disais aussi, vous couchez ensemble en fait. **» Finit-il par dire sans pouvoir retenir le ton hargneux de sa voix.

-« **Ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien, et encore moins celle de Remus, sale cabot !** » Répliqua-t-il en colère, ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ces insinuations, à croire qu'il devait lui donner des explications sur sa vie privée, non mais quel toupet.

-« **Oh voyons, Servilius tu n'en as pas marre de cacher tous tes petits secrets ? **» Reprit méchamment l'animagus, en croisant les bras.

-« **Sirius !** »

-« **Quoi, Remus ? Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, toi aussi tu m'en as caché des choses ! Donc quoi ? Vous couchez ensembles ? Peut-être vous êtes en **_**couple **_**? Tu es le nouveau**_** dady**_** du petit ?** »

-« **Sirius, ta jalousie n'a pas sa place ici.** » Intervient calmement, mais néanmoins amusé Lucius.

-« **Ma- Ma quoi ? **_**Jalousie **_**? De qui parle-t-on là ? Et puis que je sache, toi aussi tu étais vexé par ces petites cachotteries, n'est-ce pas _Lulu_ ?! Et tu lui as pardonné, comme ça ? Toi le mec le plus possessif que je connaisse ? **» Demanda-t-il insistant bien sur le surnom que le blond détestait tant.

-« **Je ne suis plus un gamin comme toi, **_**Sisi**_**. J'accepte de partager mes jouets !** » Dit en le regardant méchamment.

Severus avait une grande envie de prendre la tête de Sirius et la frapper avec la tête de Lucius. Il ne savait pas qui était le pire entre les deux mais ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, de vrais gamins.

-« **Allons, allons les enfants ! Cessez donc vos chamailleries ! » **Intervient Albus, Lucius faillit s'étrangler à l'interpellation « enfant » pendant que Sirius se mit à bouder. « **Severus mon cher ami, quel âge a donc votre fils ? Nous l'allons vu se transformer d'un petit garçon au jeune adolescent que vous connaissez maintenant.** »

Severus grimaça à la discrétion si particulière de son fils mais finit par dire:

-« **Mon fils a 17 ans cette année, il a une capacité de métaphore avancée**. » Dit-il comme si lâcher cette information lui avait coûté énormément.

-« **C'est … Incroyable, fantastique même **! » S'exclama Mimi, en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu, une métamorphose totale corporelle, peu de métamorphe en était capable.

-« **Il tient cela du côté de sa… mère si vous vous posez la question.** »

-« **Avait-elle un nom ? Sans vouloir être indiscret bien sûr.** » Demanda le sourire aux lèvres le directeur, mais face au regard de son ex-espion, il devina tout de suite.

-« **Vous l'êtes Albus.** »

-« **Bien, bien.** » Dit-il toujours avec son sourire mielleux.

-« **J'imagine que tu ne nous as pas avoué cette … capacité de ton fils de gaieté de cœur, alors mon enfant pourquoi ?** » Demanda Londubat, intervenant pour la première fois.

-« **Vous avez tout à fait raison, Mme Londubat, comme toujours.** »

Severus se rassit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté, il croisa les jambes et débuta :

-« **Sébastien a une capacité de mémorisation extraordinaire, il n'a pas eu besoin d'apprendre des choses sur ta famille Black** » Commença-t-il en se tournant vers le canidé. « **Il l'a lu, tout simplement lu.** »

Il soupira et pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire : « **Il retient tous ce qu'il lit, tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce qu'il entend, tout ce qu'on lui explique. Mais comme tout le monde, mon fils a ces limites. Et c'est là le problème…** »

-« **Soyez plus précis, mon enfant** » Demanda la vieille femme curieuse malgré tout.

-« **Cette mémorisation déclenche des … Crises, comme un sur plus de connaissances, qui ont besoin d'être digéré, ces crises le mettent dans un état de transe, une sorte de coma. Pour éviter ces crises qui peuvent se déclencher aléatoirement lorsqu'il lit quelque chose, Sébastien use de sa capacité de métamorphe.** »

-« **Dumbledore nous a dit que l'on pourrait être utile…** » Intervient Mimi, visiblement déjà inquiète.

Remus continua pour Severus :

-« **Sébastien sait qu'il ne peut pas lire sans la présence de personne au courant de ces crises. D'une part il faudrait ne lui donner aucun livres, journaux, recettes ou autres sans la présence d'une personne au courant.** »

-« **Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là…** » Demanda d'une voix mitigé Sirius, lui aussi visiblement déjà inquiet, c'est qu'il l'aimait bien ce gosse, pour une fois.

-« **Non, il n'exagère pas, Sébastien peut lire normalement des livres sans que rien ne se passe et puis soudainement se mettre à se déconnecter, il tremble, il … **» Sa voix se tut, il prit une grande bouchée d'air et reprit : «** Vous devrez le faire réagir ! Il faut lui rappeler où il est, qui il est. Et il saura faire ce qu'il faut.** »

-« **C'est-à-dire ?** » Demanda le seul blond de la pièce.

-« **Il se transformera.** »

-« **Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se cachait derrière ces transformations. Comment cela se passe-t-il ? **» Posa Lucius, très intéressé par cette forme de magie.

-«** Sébastien ne se transforme pas juste comme ça, par plaisir. Il est capable de réguler sa magie grâce à ses transformations. Lors de petites crises il rajeunit, et trompe sa magie en la faisant croire que cette crise n'a pas pu arriver, lorsqu'elle est plus intense, il vieillit pour tromper sa magie en la faisant croire qu'il a assez de maturité pour supporter cette crise. **»

-« **Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Severus ? Tromper sa magie ? **» Interrogea sceptique Mimi, avec un visage d'intense réflexion.

-« **Vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre, cette technique de régulation est unique à mon fils, tout ce que vous devez faire c'est de le faire revenir à la réalité.** » Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû leur parler de ça, ils allaient prendre son fils pour une bête de foire, la prochaine fois que Remus lui sortira une autre de ces si bonnes idées il lui rappellera qui est Severus Rogue, sombre terreur des cachots.

-« **Pourriez-vous faire ça ?** » Demanda Remus, de son regard le plus sollicitant.

-« **Bien sûr**. »

Dans un lourd silence, chacun finirent néanmoins par hocher la tête acceptant ce dur rôle d'un adulte responsable.

-« **Et si nous parlions de ces fameux cours de défense que vous comptez donner aux enfants, Albus.** » Finit par demander Mme Londubat, se frottant les mains.

-« **Oui, bien sûr, je me disais qu'il serait bien que les jeunes s'entraînent un peu pendant ces vacances, je comptais d'ailleurs sur l'aide de nos professeurs ici présent et puis aussi sur vous Lucius et vous Sirius.»**

-« **Il est évident que je ne laisserai pas mon fils parmi vos** … » Commença Severus avant de se retenir, si il n'acceptait pas, qu'est-ce qui ne lui disait pas que Lucius ou encore la vieille bique n'useraient pas de la faiblesse de son fils pour l'atteindre et le blesser…

-« **Severus, jamais nous n'osions faire souffrir ton fils juste pour ça !** »

Visiblement, il avait parlé à voix haute, il capta le regard de son meilleur ami, il lui faisait confiance, et bien malgré lui il faisait aussi confiance à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient ici même le sale cabot, mais …

-« **A une condition, que mon fils s'entraîne à part des autres mioches.** » Dit-il finalement après s'être excuser pour ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, mais tout le monde savait que Severus était un homme méfiant, ex-espion oblige.

-« **Pourquoi donc accepterons-nous un traitement de faveur pour votre fils ?** » Demanda la mégère, appréciant pouvoir mettre son grain de sel l'a où elle le pouvait.

-« **Parce que son niveau n'est pas le même que les élèves de Poudlard.** »

-« **Que voulez-vous dire Remus ? **»

-« **Eh bien…** » Le loup-garou demanda du regard l'assentiment de Severus qui hocha la tête. « **Severus et moi-même avons pris à cœur son entrainement, Severus étant espion et moi-même n'étant pas des plus acceptés dans la communauté sorcière, nous ne voulions pas que le gosse se retrouve sans défense.** »

-« **Bien, alors vous nous ferez une petite démonstration demain, cela vous va ?** »

La discussion se termina ainsi, puis un grand BOUM se fit entendre suivit de plusieurs éclats de rire. Chacun se tournèrent vers le couple Weasley, dont la femme rougit fortement et s'empressa de courir vers la sortie en criant déjà « **Fred ! George ! Qu'avez-vous **_**encore **_**fait ?!** ».

Chacun quittèrent à leur tour la salle, par cheminée pour Albus, et par la porte pour les autres.

-« **Ça va aller, Severus, le plus dure est fait ! Maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour les crises de Sébastien ! Et puis je suis toujours là moi !** » Dit Remus en massant les épaules du brun qui était toujours sur son fauteuil avec une tête d'enterrement.

Devant la porte, Sirius observa la scène, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il ne savait pas s'il était inquiet par la santé du gamin qu'il appréciait beaucoup ou parce que … Parce que Remus et Severus formaient un beau couple.

Il entreprit d'aller voir ce que les jumeaux avaient bien pu trafiquer, avant de changer d'avis et de monter à l'étage, le grenier pour être précis.

* * *

Après sa discussion avec Hermione, dont il pensait qu'il s'était fait une nouvelle amie, _Papa sera fier de moi, je me suis fait une amie tout seul ! _Sébastien entreprit de flâner encore et toujours, arriver dans un couloir très illuminé par les fenêtres en verre et vit un peu plus loin un garçon à l'air doux, s'occupant visiblement d'une plante verte. Il s'approcha alors tout doucement.

-«** Pour cette Amoratisa Cleptonia, arroser avec de l'eau salée permettrait une croissance plus saine. **»

Le jeune homme sursauta si fort qu'il éclaboussa le mur et le pull de Sébastien de sa baguette. Ce dernier éclata de rire et s'excusa pour la peur occasionnée et dit en lui tendant la main:

-« **Sébastien, tu dois être le jeune Neville.** »

-« **Ou.. oui, je suis désolé pour… Pour ça…** »

Sébastien se contenta de sourire gentiment faisant un geste de la main l'air de dire _Ce n'est rien._

-« **J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! _La catastrophe du cachot_, tu as du en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à mon père !** »

-« **Je suis désolé…** » Dit-il piteusement.

-« **Désolé ? Pourquoi donc ? Cela lui a souvent mis sur la route d'une nouvelle potion ! **»

-« **Vraiment ? **»

-« **Bien sûr !** »

Puis se rappelant qu'il venait de l'arroser, Neville s'empressa de s'excuser de nouveau et insista pour sécher lui-même le pull du brun qui bien sûr refusa.

Mais Neville dans sa gêne et voulant visiblement bien faire, insista encore plus et prit un morceau de pull dans sa main pour l'aider à l'ôter et dans sa maladresse habituelle il trébucha et entraîna l'autre garçon avec lui.

Couché sur le dos, les yeux écartés, il se demanda comment il avait pu se retrouver ainsi avec Neville à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, toujours le bas de son pull dans la main.

Et c'est dans cette scène que les trouva Sirius qui arrivait du bout du couloir, mais pas seulement, arrivant de l'autre côté le blond junior se figea à la scène des plus révélatrices.

-« **Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, abruti de dégénéré de catastrophe des cachots**. » Réagit en quart de tour le blond qui en quelques enjambées était arrivé sur le lieu du délit. « **Retire tes sales pattes du fils de mon parrain** ! »

Une fois tout le monde debout, et face aux bégaiements du maladroit, du rire de Sirius et du regard noir du blond, Sébastien ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était toujours gêné lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il finit par rougir en comprenant que le blond s'était imaginé des choses en le voyant avec son nouvel ami Neville.

-« **Nous avons juste trébuché, non mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé toi ! **» Demanda-t-il à la fois gêné et en colère en pointant du doigt le blond.

-« **Moi ? Pourquoi c'est moi que tu regardes méchamment, ce n'est pas moi qui allais me faire agresser par un abruti de navet ! »**

-« **Mais tu délires, à croire que la couleur de tes cheveux ont déteint sur tes neurones !** »

De quel droit ce… Ce _blond _osait s'en prendre à son nouvel ami, pour une fois qu'il arrivait à bien s'entendre avec des personnes de son âge et sans que son père y soit pour quelques chose, voilà que l'autre gâchait tout.

-« **Comment oses-tu minable ? La prochaine fois que tu te feras attaquer tu pourras te mettre la baguette dans l'œil pour que je vienne t'aider !** »

-« **Ne te crois pas preux chevalier ! On a juste **_**trébuché **_** on ne faisait pas … Pas ce que tu croyais pervers ! Et je n'ai surement pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, espèce de blond peroxydé !** »

Alors que la dispute allait continuer ainsi, Sirius réussit enfin à arrêter de rire et intervient :

-« **Allons, allons les enfants, calmez-vous ! Je crois qu'il y a eu un quipropo, Sébastien peux-tu nous expliquer calmement ce qui s'est passé ?** »

-« **Eh bien, je discutais avec mon nouvel ami Neville..** » Le dit-homme rougit à l'appellation. « **En sursautant il m'a éclaboussé avec son sort d'agua et il voulait mon pull pour le sécher, il a trébuché sur moi, et cet espèce de fou furieux nous a sauté dessus en sortant les dents et **_**sous-entendant **_**que nous faisions des choses … eh bien pas très catholique, dios mios, si mon père entendait ça ! **»

-« **Voyons, je ne pense pas que Servi, enfin **_**Severus **_**veuille savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici…** » Ou alors il m'étripera de ne pas avoir protégé son fils chéri d'un danger _inexistant_. « **On devrait tous continuer notre chemin, et demain on rira en repensant à tout ça, d'accord ?!** »

-« **Pff** » lâcha Draco tout en partant de son côté non sans bousculer Neville.

Bibi sourit avec Neville et partirent de leur côté.

-« **Ces gosses …** » Soupira Sirius ne s'imaginant même pas ce qu'il découvrirait plus tard au sujet de « _gosse_ ».

* * *

Après cette journée quelques peu mouvementés, Severus, Remus et Sébastien se rejoignirent dans leur chambre après le repas.

-« **Des journées comme ça je m'en passerais bien !** » Dit Severus en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-« **A qui le dis-tu !** » Dit Sébastien en s'allongeant sur le même lit.

-« **Je ne vois pas ce dont vous voulez parler, moi j'ai passé une excellente journée ! Ces jumeaux sont réellement une source de malice, on croirait revoir les maraudeurs !** » Déclara Remus de bonne humeur en sortant de la salle de bain relié à la grande chambre.

-« **Que des emmerdeurs si vous voulez mon avis !** » Dit vicieusement le brun, mais souriant malgré lui.

-« **Moi je les aime bien ! Ils sont drôles et intelligents** ! » Déclara Sébastien en mettant sa tête sur les genoux de son papa pour qu'il lui caresse les cheveux.

-« **Intelligents eux ? Juste bon à faire exploser des chaudrons oui ! Comme cet espèce d'incompétent qui se croit sorcier** !»

-« **Tu veux parler de Neville ? Il est si gentil lui aussi!** » Insista Sébastien en se relevant, à croire que tout le monde avait quelque chose contre ce pauvre Neville.

-«** Quoi ? Je ne crois avoir fait vos présentations **! » Demanda surpris Severus, son fils était quelque peu timide, bien sûr cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à adresser la parole aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sous le regard intense de son père, il rougit fortement, mais bomba quand même le torse et dit d'une voix à demi assurée :

-« **Eh bien je les ai faite moi-même !** »

Face à la déclaration, Severus et Remus restèrent silencieux, alors Sébastien reprit :

-« **Et avec Hermione aussi !** »

On croirait voir un ange passé, tant le silence se faisait durer, jusqu'à que Severus éclate de rire et prit son fils dans ces bras, le serrant fortement et il lui dit :

-« **Bravo mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi !** »

-« **C'est pas comme si c'était un exploit ! Je t'avais dit que je savais parfaitement aller vers les autres, juste que je préfère être seul !** »

Même si c'est pas vrai...

-« **Je t'ai déjà dit que la solitude rend aigri ! Regarde-moi !** » Dit-il en secouant les cheveux de son fils amicalement.

-« **Je te regarde, et je te trouve parfait !** »

-« **Arrête de me charrier petit démon !** »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Sébastien prit son papa dans ces bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

-« **Et moi alors ?** » Dit Remus en s'approchant en riant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus avait fait venir tous les enfants présents, et tous les professeurs. On l'avait chargé de diriger les cours d'entrainement, le premier combat devait se faire par son fils chéri, bien sûr la plupart des personnes présentes étaient surpris et quelque peu mitigé de l'apprendre, surtout après l'annonce que Sébastien devrait se battre non pas contre une personne mais deux !

-« **Non, mais tu n'es pas sérieux, Severus ?! Me faire me battre, moi, contre ce gamin ? Il a beau être ton fils, je trouve ça tout de même humiliant de…** » Commença Lucius avant de se faire interrompre par Sirius.

-« **Et moi alors ? J'ai été un célèbre Auror avant l'accident ! Je me bats contre des 'Adultes' pas des gosses, merde !** »

Mais seul le sourire machiavélique de Severus répondit à leur plainte.

* * *

Voilà!

Alors? Pas trop chiant comme chapitre?

Je sens que l'histoire va être longue! A la vitesse où court les journées! Arf! Vous m'aurez sur le dos encore un bon moment!

* Oui "les étagères remplies de mots qu'on emprisonne" ça doit venir d'une chanson xDD

J'espère que la rencontre Sébastien/Draco ne vous aura pas déplu! Je ne pensais pas la faire ainsi au début mais bon avec Neville j'ai pas pu résister!

Et c'était soit Draco soit Severus qui découvrait la scène, si j'avais mis Severus, Neville aurait fini dans un chaudron a bouilli parmi les carottes! xDD

Si vous voulez mettre des reviews, ça me ferait trèèèès plaisir! :3

Eter

PS: Pour les chanceux (comme moi haha), bonne vacance! :D


End file.
